Haunted
by Majestic-MSFC
Summary: Trapped in a haunted house, the Sliders must face their greatest fears, conquer them and reunite before they lose one or more of their team. *Sequel to Kromagg Deception.*


Title: **Haunted**

Main Title Description: Trapped in a haunted house, the Sliders must face their greatest fears, conquer them and reunite before they lose one or more of their team. Sequel to Kromagg Deception.

Disclaimer: This below story is intended for entertainment purpose only. Some characters, elements of the story and the Sliders rights belong to St Claire Entertainment/Sci-Fi Channel and are used without authorization. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit or money is made from this story. This story may not be re-hosted on any site other without the direct permission from the author.

If you wish to read more of my stories or want to view the cover titles I have made for these stories or are just interested in Science Fiction and Sliders please visit my site. The link is in my profile.

Author's Foreword: Shorter than most my fan fictions, this was something different than my usual and I thought I would give it a shot. Nothing too flashy, just a haunted house where the Sliders get separated and must face their fears if they are to get out alive.

It has a spoiler for Alternative Horror, Love Gods and a few things about Quinn's and Wade's past that have been covered in the earlier seasons but apart from that it's spoiler free.

This is a sequel to Kromagg Deception so you kind of needed to read that episode first to know who this group got together.

_Original story idea from Aelita's Halloween special, no copy infringement intended. _

Now onto the story…

* * *

The Sliders looked at the old wooden house.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Wade declared causing the two males in their group to laugh.

"Oh that brings back memories doesn't it Q-ball?" Rembrandt replied still chuckling.

Quinn nodded moved over to Wade and putting his arm around her. "It's just an old house Wade, can't be any worse than the Chandler hotel on Acid rain world… Right Remmy?"

Rembrandt grinned at the memory. "Right Q-ball, experiencing freaky ghosts from another dimension makes this place look like a vacation home."

Wade pouted. "Well I still don't like it guys, and that bad feeling isn't going away."

Quinn chuckled. "Wade you have a bad feeling about most places." He replied.

Wade didn't give up shooting him a look. "Just look at this place Quinn, don't tell me it doesn't give you the creeps?" She persisted.

Quinn looked at the old house that looked abandoned and hadn't had a soul in it for years. The garden out the front was overgrown, growing up over the front porch and up the side of the house. It was dreary looking in desperate need of repair but Quinn was a man of science, and didn't believe in ghosts not even back on Acid world. There was a scientific reason behind that and if by some odd occurrence there were something haunting this house he was certain it could be explained away with a rational theory.

"Normally I would agree Wade." Diana said. "But we don't have enough for a hotel room much less a hair cut which we both desperately need."

"Yeah I sure need one of those." Wade commented on her long brown hair.

Quinn smiled at Wade. "I think you look kind of cute with long hair Wade." He added causing her to blush.

Rembrandt grinned at her embarrassment. "Come on, it's either this or sleeping on the streets and my old bones couldn't take that." Rembrandt replied heading up the path towards the door.

"I still don't like this." Wade muttered as she grabbed Quinn's arm and the other three Sliders followed Rembrandt towards the path that lead up to the house.

---

**What if you found a portal to a parallel universe? What if you could slide into a thousand different worlds, where it's the same year, and you're the same person, but everything else is different? And what if you can't find your way home? **

Staring  


**Jerry O'Connell as Quinn Mallory  
Sabrina Lloyd as Wade Welles  
Cleavant Derricks as Rembrandt "Cryin Man" Brown  
Tembi Locke as Diana Davis**

---

After another run at it, Rembrandt and Quinn had managed to bust open the old door and headed into the house. "Damn, that door was stiff." Rembrandt complained. "I think sleeping on the streets would've been easier."

"Okay, let's go back then." Wade chirped causing Quinn to laugh.

"Come on Wade, it's just an old abandoned house." He replied

Wade frowned. "Quinn there is usually a reason why a house becomes abandoned." She persisted.

"Sweetheart, Q-Ball and I are right here with you." Rembrandt responded. "If there's anything nasty in here it's going to grab us first."

Quinn laughed. "That may make Wade feel better Cryin Man but it ain't helping me."

Remmy grinned at Quinn. "Come on you overgrown chicken let's see if we can find some beds."

Quinn led the group up the stairs. Each step creaked as he stepped on it while he concentrated on wiping away the cobwebs in front of him.

"Damn, the cleaning lady must be on vacation." Rembrandt muttered.

"Some holiday, I haven't seen a place this dirty since my brother first moved out of home. Even the labour camp was cleaner than this." Diana commented with a smirk.

Finally Quinn got to the top of the stairs and headed to the right. He continued walking slowly until he came to a door and opened it and had a quick look inside. "Hey guys." He called out "We're in luck we have two beds in here."

Getting no answer he looked back to see no one behind him. Typical he thought Wade and Rembrandt always had a knack for running off and getting themselves in trouble. "HEY GUYS." He yelled but only heard his echo as a response. "COME ON, WADE, DIANA, REMMY I"VE FOUND SOME BEDS." He hollered.

Rembrandt who was following Quinn up the stairs looked away for a few moments back at the girls. Noticing them still behind him he looked back to see Quinn gone. Damn it Q-Ball not again he thought. He stopped at the top of the stairs and saw that Quinn could've gone either left or right.

"What's the hold up?" Diana called out as she and Wade stepped off the stairs into the hallway.

Rembrandt starred down the left corridor. "It's Q-Ball, he's done a harry and disappeared on us." Rembrandt joked trying to lighten the mood, something only he was grinning at.

"QUINN." Wade yelled a little panic in her voice down the right corridor but got no response.

"Quiet Wade, someone might hear you." Diana hissed, she herself shared Wade's bad feeling and now it was getting stronger "I think we should leave." She whispered

"We can't not without Quinn." Wade said to her friend.

"Q-Ball has the timer so we ain't going nowhere." Rembrandt added.

"QUINN." Wade yelled again. Nothing, not even an echo came back. Wade grabbed Remmy's arm. "What are we going to do?" She asked clearly frightened.

Rembrandt looked over to the two women both looking at him. Great now with Maggie gone he was the unofficial second in charge, damn it Q-Ball. "We go this way." He said turning left following the corridor.

"Why this way?" Diana asked.

Rembrandt shrugged. "I'm left handed as good a way as any."

Wade didn't like this, whenever people got separated and continued to walk around bad things happened to them, it always did in those movies Quinn made her watch back home.

The three of them continued to walk down the bare hall, the only sound being their heavy breathing and fast beating hearts. Wade could feel her heart coming out her chest and Diana wasn't much different. Rembrandt just thought happy thoughts to try and calm himself. They were looking to him to find Q-Ball and he finally started to understand how the boy must've felt for all these years with people looking to him for the answers. He needed to give the guy a lot more credit in the future.

Slowly they reached the end of the corridor and opened a door leading to a rather large bedroom.

"This place didn't look this big on the outside." Diana observed.

Wade looked to her friend. "I'm telling you, it's just like those horror movies, this place is haunted." She responded not noticing the smoke fill the room. "Right Remmy?" She asked turning around to find him gone.

"Not him too." Diana complained noticing the man that was leading them was now missing as well.

Quinn followed the corridor back towards the stairs he swore it didn't take him this long to get to that bedroom. He must've passed the stairs and turned around to notice a wall right behind him. "Oh great" He mumbled. Next time he was going to listen to Wade's bad feelings.

Turning back around he continued in the direction he was heading. He noticed the corridor slowly filling with smoke as he continued to move forward. He picked up his pace wanting to find the others as soon as possible for their sake as well as his own. He looked back to notice the wall following him, turning his head back around in the direction he was moving he saw a door before him. With nowhere else to go he opened it and entered to find another bedroom, a single double bed with little in the way of furniture.

He noticed the smoke fill the room and turned back towards the door only to discover that it was no longer there. It had vanished and he found himself in a room with no entrances or exits. He knew he only had minutes before the smoke would suffocate him he had to find a way out if he had any chance for survival.

"What do we do now?" Wade asked Diana.

Diana looked around the room then back to Wade. "Head back the way we came I guess." She replied. Getting a nod from Wade the two women headed back through the door and into the hall heading back towards the front of the house.

Wade was filled with fear, not only for herself but her missing friends. It had only been a couple of days since they rescued her and Diana and now she'd lost them again. She needed to find them she couldn't deal with having lost them all over again after only just finding them.

Wade jumped when she saw a ghostly looking figure moving towards them. It appeared out of nowhere just meters in front of them and was slowly moving towards them, floating in mid air, more like gliding.

Diana the more rational of the two came up with a theory. "Could just be some kind of trick using mirrors." She said to her friend.

Wade starred at the figure. She clearly recognised the face it was Quinn. He didn't seem to recognise her or even notice her and flew straight through them and floated behind them. Wade was struck with fear, Quinn her best friend her Soulmate was a ghost and flew straight through her not even noticing her. Tears started to swell in her eyes as she moved towards him. "Quinn… Quinn it's me…" She stammered as the ghostly figure moved through the wall and disappeared.

Wade turned back around to Diana now with tears streaming don her face. "Quinn." She gasped.

"Wade, it must just be a hologram, an advanced form of smoke and mirrors." She explained grabbing her friend's arm. "Quinn's still alive, we have to keep moving." She encouraged her friend.

Suddenly as they started to move, out of nowhere they heard squealing, both Wade and Diana looked up to see flying monkeys coming at her. Wade dropped to the ground and scrambled to the corner arms in front of her face trembling with fear. Out of all her nightmares, why these? Why the Wizard of Oz? It was something he could never forgive her parents for making her watch when she was younger and now she was in the story, living it as those creatures flew towards her. As they left the fear subsided and she wondered why she was so afraid of them, it was stupid really and if Quinn and Rembrandt were attacked by them they would've burst out laughing.

Diana dropped to her side. During their time in the labour camp they learnt much of each other including their fears. "Come on Wade, whoever is behind this must be able to read our fears and produce aspirations of them, you've already seen a ghost of Quinn and now those things. None of it's real."

Wade got up she had to keep moving, for herself and for her friends. She had to find Quinn and Remmy and the four of them had to get out of this house.

Rembrandt looked around, the girls were gone no wait he was the one who moved. He was no longer in the bedroom but a snake pit. They were all moving around, he looked for somewhere to move to jump up on but there was nothing.

He hated snakes and now he was in a pit with hundreds of them, it reminded him of that world he and the others arrived on just after the Professor died. He and Quinn were stuck in a house with hundreds of them hunting them for the snake they had captured and stored in a box.

He closed his eyes it had to all be in his mind like on Dream master world when they helped Wade. He opened them again and they were gone, but he was somewhere else, back in the house amidst the smoke. He could now hear voices, voices teasing him, ghostly voices that were slowly increasing his fears. His happy thoughts were no longer keeping him calm and he needed to get out but where? There was no clear exit just more corridor so he started to run, he just picked a direction and ran.

Quinn was leaning against the wall the smoke was choking him he couldn't breathe within minutes he would be dead. After everything, Kromaggs, being shot, being stuck on an astral plane smoke was going to kill him.

He continued to cough as he tried to breathe in fresh air to his lungs, but there was none. He went through his regrets, leaving his mother, not telling his dad how much he loved him before the accident, advancing the timer early sending them on this trip, loosing the Professor not being there for Wade when the Kromaggs came but most of all not telling her how he felt, how much he loved her.

He started to feel light headed, the room started to spin and he lost his balance falling to the ground with a loud thud that hurt his elbow. This was it this was how he was going to die. He tired to breathe and attempted to move but he couldn't and everything started to fade away until it all went black.

Wade trembled as he looked at where she was, back here like all those years ago. She could hear his breathing feel his hand grab her and pull her around.

"Now what is a fine young thing like ya doing in a scary place like this?"

Wade couldn't move she was frozen in fear. It was happening like it did all those years ago when she was 17. The breeze brushed her face as his dark eyes glared at her looking her up and down like a peace of meat and his evil grin forming on his face. This couldn't be happening, not again. After all these years her memory of this that she had tried so hard to suppress deep down inside she was here, she was reliving it.

"Wade, focus on me." Diana persisted looking at Wade frozen but Wade couldn't she or hear Diana. "Wade it's all in your head, fight it focus on me." Diana pleaded but got no response.

Rembrandt opened his mouth yelling for the others but got no response. He started to sing, anything to keep him calm but nothing came out. His voice was gone he was moving his lips but nothing, nothing audible came out. His greatest fear of not being able to sing had come with no voice he couldn't sing, couldn't talk and couldn't communicate.

Quinn saw the street he knew this street, the street that took away so much from him. He was only 11, only a child and it all happened in a flash. He wasn't there when it happened but he remembered the outcome it was something he could never forget.

Quinn looked at the man that was about to cross the road. He knew what was about to happen, it had happened before. He tried to move tried to stop it but he was frozen. He couldn't move a muscle and all he could do was watch. It happened like it did 16 years ago, the screeching of tyres, the car approaching, the sound of metal hitting flesh, the crushing of bones. Quinn tired to close his eyes but he couldn't, it was like they were forced open forcing him to watch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he saw the impact dropping to his knees and started to weep, it happen just like it did before, his father was dead.

Wade continued to be frozen in fear as the man pulled out a knife and started to cut open her blouse. She should be fighting back, should be running should be doing something anything but she couldn't. What was wrong with her why couldn't she move?

A small part of her was screaming out at her body, trying to tell it to move but nothing happened. This was where it stopped last time, a couple of guys scared him off but this time they weren't here she was alone and she couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stand there trembling in fear.

Then she heard it, heard the scream, she knew that voice. "Quinn." She gasped. Without thinking, without planning she pushed the attacker away and kneed him where it hurt. Not wasting another second she ran to the sound of that scream, she needed to get to Quinn he need her and she need him.

"God, please don't have anything happen to him." She pleaded as she continued to run.

Diana watched as Wade disappeared in thin air. Wade just ran off and disappeared and now she was alone. She tired to follow but stopped when she came to the end of the hall. She sat down and concentrated, if this house was working how she thought it did she could trick it make it take her to her friends. She thought of Rembrandt and man she barely knew, she had to make herself scared of him. She thought back to her time at the labour camp that was it she had to think of Remmy as a Kromagg it was the only way she could find him. She concentrated closing her eyes and thought of her worst experience there with Remmy in the Kromaggs place.

She opened her eyes again and there he was trying to speak but nothing came out he couldn't say anything. He was starring at her frightened but couldn't do anything about it. She approached him put her hands on his arms.

"Rembrandt, this house is playing on our fears. Its not real, fear what you want to happen it's the only way." Diana told him.

Wade looked to see Quinn kneeling down the side of the road he had tears streaming down his face and couldn't move. She didn't understand why but her heart took over making her run to him. Right now he needed her.

Quinn attempted to get a control of his emotions. This wasn't real his dad was killed years ago. He had already seen his dad and now the Professor killed by that car. Each time he looked back there was nothing there, the body, the car the mess it was all gone. It was so real and yet it wasn't he had to control himself, use his brain to get out of this. Thinking that was what he was best at.

He looked up again to see Wade, no not her too. He couldn't allow Wade to be killed. She meant everything to him she was the only thing that kept him going. If he lost her again he couldn't he wouldn't be able to go on. He fought against the invisible force holding him down and like a snapping rubber band it let go.

"WADE." He screamed as he ran towards her. He could see the headlights moving forwards her, could see the car coming into view. He continued to run until someone jumped on him throwing him to the ground. He struggled to get free but couldn't and could only watch as the car hit her killing her instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO… WADE… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as tears flowed freely down his face.

"I guess our greatest fears are the same."

Quinn rolled over to see Wade holding him down. "God Wade, you're alright." He cried pulling her into a hug. "But… I mean…how?" He stammered.

She pulled away from him. "This house Quinn it's playing on our fears our emotions." She explained. "It had shown me all my fears and then showed me my deepest fear, fear of you being hurt of being killed of me loosing you again… Since our fears were the same the house brought us together to watch each other die."

Quinn got up pulling Wade to her feat as well. "I should've know, it was just dad I was so…" He replied. "Wait your deepest fear is seeing me hurt?"

Wade shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. Quinn could be so thick at times. "Jeez Quinn… I guess they got bored of monkeys."

Quinn looked at her confused shaking his head. "I will never understand women." He muttered.

Wade laughed. "That's a good thing trust me." She replied giggling with a wicked grin. "Come on we need to find Remmy and Diana and get out of here."

Quinn grabbed her hand and held it tightly. They found themselves back in the corridor where they lost one another. Quinn looked down and still saw Wade next to him he knew together they could over come this house. They started to move down the corridor.

Rembrandt grew a massive grin. "Girl I can hear you, it worked." He beamed.

Diana smiled. "That's great now we must find the others."

"We're here." Wade called out as she heard Diana and saw her and Rembrandt.

Diana and Rembrandt looked down the corridor to see Quinn and Wade, hand in hand walking down the spooky corridor.

Diana beamed at her friends. "Now let's get outta here."

"Get no argument from me." Wade replied.

Quinn closed his eyes and started to think, it was about time he did in this house. He started to try and scare himself he knew it was the only way.

Wade looked over as a flight of stairs appeared as did the front door. "Quick! The stairs and the door, let's get outta here while we can." She boomed.

They others not having to be told twice and Quinn glad this trick worked all headed down the stairs, Quinn and Rembrandt heaved the door open and the four exited the house heading for the street. Once they were down the street they stopped and caught their breath.

"Thank god that is over." Wade remarked panting.

Rembrandt and Diana had both dropped to the cement pavement.

"Diana, why didn't the house affect you?" Wade asked remembering her friend to her knowledge didn't seem effected.

Diana gazed up at Wade and Quinn. "I have already lived all my fears, the Kromaggs invading my world and destroying my life." She sighed. "The house had nothing to use against me."

Rembrandt put an arm around her shoulder. "Well I am glad you're with us girl, without you I doubt we would be out here now."

Diana smiled. "Thanks Remmy, that means a lot."

Quinn checked this pocket making sure the timer was still there. "Ah guys, the timer."

The three of them shot him a look.

"Which one of you has it?" He asked.

Rembrandt put his head in his hands. "Don't tell me we have to go back?" He sighed.

Wade could feel her heart beat facing again. "No, we can't go back." She cried.

Quinn burst out laughing pulling the timer out. "Tada. Fooled you." He teased.

Wade punched him in the arm. "Jezz Quinn." She exclaimed.

Quinn put her arm around her shoulders. "A little pay back for BRP world, I am sure Remmy would agree."

Remmy shock his head. "Damn it Q-Ball, you almost gave me a heart attack. I'm all for getting her back for making me play dress up but my old heart can't take anymore frights tonight."

The four of them laughed together, Diana being told the story at the labour camp.

"Let's get going, I guess it's the park tonight then." Quinn announced as the four weary travellers headed down the street.

**THE END**


End file.
